A Super Hero Story!
by DavidKakashi4
Summary: .. In a small town.. With a teenager named "David", He thinks he has a normal life.. But then strange things begin to happen..


**A Super Hero Story**

It was a warm night. I was doing my homework (for once). When I finished, I went down stairs for some water. When I had some water, I went back up to my bedroom. While I was resting I heard my mum call out to me. "David, after school can you pick up your brother?"

"NO!" I replied

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I said no" I replied

"Well too bad" she said, as I started to go to sleep.

The next day I was woken up by a loud BANG, I quickly got out of bed and ran down stairs. As I looked around I saw nothing at first, but when I look outside there was a large hole. I quickly got dressed, and went outside then looked down the hole. As I was looking down the hole, I noticed a small blue container and what looked like bits of space junk floating around it. I jumped down the hole and pick up the container. Suddenly a massive blue explosion went off, right in front of my eyes... Then... Everything went black…. I woke up in my bed everything was the same.. I looked out the window all I saw was two trees, a clothes line and no hole. I went down stairs thinking if it was all a dream, But when I open the fridge door I broke the handle. Frozen staring at the handle wondering how could it break when the whole fridge is made out of tungsten… i thought that it must of been old, and continued to look through the fridge. There was no food so i closed the fridge back up, then the school bus rocked up out the front of my house. I knew that my friend Matt must of told him to come to my house, i quickly got my back pack, ran out to the bus and got on.

After an hours ride on the bus, we finally reached the school. At school everything was normal, but at recess someone came up to me with his "gang" and were picking on my friends. I went over to them and asked them to go away, but all they did was push me. They then started to hit Matt, i got really angry that i was about to run and hit them. But before i was able to, they started to float in the air. I somehow realised that i was lifting them up, with my mind. I stopped whatever I was doing, and then they fell to the ground and ran away. Matt asked me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know" I replied.

At the end of recess Matt and I went to our class. When we were in class, i was looking out the window. I was teaching myself how to control my power, by lifting up the big rocks outside. And that was when i realised, i needed a costume. But all i could use was my hoodie and red contact lenses, but they still worked.

At lunch I knew something was wrong, I quickly climbed to the top of the school and as i love to climb it was easy. As I looked into the distance, i saw about 50 men. But they looked half monster half human, and it looked like they were coming for me. Without thinking I jumped of the roof, somehow knowing I wouldn't get hurt.

Landing with a loud BANG, I looked up and saw that they were already here. They knew I was strong, but that didn't mean they didn't want to kill me. As they ran towards me i ran towards them, i knew that they were going to be strong so i kept my distance and kept my eyes open. One of them tried to punch me, but i used my power to push it back into his friends face. While using my powers, one of them hit me hard in the stomach. Stunned... I couldn't move... Then... Their "Master" came in front of me.

"Now... You will die" he declared... Thinking i would die... Closing my eyes... Nothing... i opened my eyes and saw all of them in the air... i realised that i stupidly forgot i had powers, i then slammed them all to the ground... but not the "Master". I put him in front of me.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you have a special power that we want" he replied

"Why do you want it?" i asked.

"Because our planet is tearing apart" he answered. I saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth...

"Is it possible for me to help you?" i asked.

"Only if you come to our planet" he replied.

"Do i have to come right now?" i asked.

"No, the planet has only started to tear... so it will fully tear apart in 2 years" he replied.

"Fine, i will come to your planet next year" I told him... he nodded, and then I let him go... As they all ran back into the distance, that's when i realised... This... Is only the... Beginning...

When i got home, mum was waiting for me...

"Did you bring EVERYTHING back home?" she asked.

"Yeah, Why?" i answered. I knew that I didn't pick up my brother, but I didn't care. "Okay" she said. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. Wondering, what would happen next...?

TO BE CONTINUED!..


End file.
